AHS Hotel with OC - DISCONTINUED
by movielover251
Summary: Callie Williams is a fifteen year-old vampire who has spent the past decade serving the beautiful, mysterious, and deadly inhabitants of the Hotel Cortez. When an opportunity to be free presents itself, will Callie find the courage to escape or remain stuck within the hotel for the rest of her undead life?
1. Character Introduction

**AHS Hotel with OC – Original Character Information**

 **Original Character** : Callie Williams

 **Species** : Vampire – sired/afflicted by Elizabeth

 **Age** : 15

 **Physical Appearance:**

Long dark brown hair; silver eyes; pale skin

5 ft. 2 in.; 125 lbs

Has a permanent limp in her right leg due to a car accident

Typically wears faded blue jeans, white sneakers, a red hoodie with an angel wings design on the back, and a tank top underneath.

 **Background Information:**

Callie was the only survivor of a head-on, drunk-driving car crash that killed her mom, dad and little brother Danny, and left her with a permanent limp as a reminder of that horrible night. While crawling to get help for her family who, unknown to Callie at the time were already dead, she was approached by Elizabeth, who had been planning on kidnapping Danny that very night and making him one of her "children". Upon discovering that Callie was the only one still alive, Elizabeth was disappointed, angered, and intrigued. Out of pity and frustration, Elizabeth afflicted/sired Callie and allows her to stay at the Hotel Cortez, but only as long as she obeys the rules of the hotel and remains a loyal servant to The Countess for the rest of her undead life. 

**Personality and other information:**

Quiet, cautious, obedient, resourceful, realistic, and kind-hearted.

Is one of the many "eyes and ears" of the Hotel Cortez

Does NOT possess the same blood-lust as Elizabeth or the other children and drinks blood that comes from blood bags in order to sustain her vampire nature.

 **Likes:**

Favorite colors: Red, white and silver

Favorite animal: Wolf

Favorite books: _To Kill A Mockingbird_ , _The Great Gatsby_ , _Robin Hood_

Favorite music: Country, Pop, Rock

 **Hobbies**

Drawing and coloring

Playing video games with her "adopted siblings"

Reading; Listening to music; Watching movies

Photography

Exploring and walking around downtown LA at night

 **Acquaintances/Allies** : Liz, Miss Evers, Iris, the vampire children

 **Jobs and Duties at the Hotel Cortez** :

Runs errands and delivers requested items for Elizabeth, Donovan, James Patrick March and Iris.

Assists with serving food and drinks to Elizabeth and James Patrick March at their monthly dinners.

Cleans the lobby, bar area, hallways and hotel rooms when needed (vacuuming, sweeping, dusting, washing windows, wiping tables and counter tops, mopping floors, etc.)

Assists with caring for Wren, Holden and the boys.

Helps Miss Evers with washing, folding and delivering bed sheets to the hotel rooms

Blood donor to Elizabeth


	2. Checking In

**Checking In**

She smelled them before she saw them.

While sitting on an old beach towel on the far side of the crowd that was watching the original _Dracula_ film being shown, Callie detected the unmistakable scent of the last two creatures she wanted to see at night. Turning her head slightly to the left, Callie easily spotted the approaching figures of her superior vampires, Elizabeth and Donovan.

 _Of all the places in this city, they had to come here_ , Callie thought to herself as she let out a small sigh and watched from the corner of her eye as Elizabeth and Donovan discretely scanned the crowd for their next meal. If there was one thing Elizabeth loved other than drinking blood, having sex and breaking people's hearts, it was the thrill of the hunt.

Not having been seen by the Countess and her lover of twenty years, Callie sat back and silently watched as the two creatures of the night encouraged, through a use of gestures that left nothing to the imagination, a younger couple sitting next to them to come and have a _good time_. _Those poor souls_ Callie thought to herself; _If they only knew_.

As the two couples walked by, Elizabeth glanced at Callie with cold eyes and a look of indifference. Callie simply stared back at Elizabeth with a look of her own, before giving into those cold, soulless eyes and averting her gaze to the beach towel underneath her. Callie hated how the Countess had that effect on her; the ability to make her feel powerless and worthless with a flash of those eyes. Donovan didn't bother to acknowledge Callie's presence; as if the fifteen year-old vampire wasn't worth his time.

With a small smile and a teasing wink at the younger vampire, Elizabeth redirected her attention back to the direction of the hotel with Donovan and the young couple following. With a small frown, Callie turned her attention back to the black and white film and tried not think about the mess she would be told to clean up later.

When the movie ended, Callie gathered her things and began to slowly make her way back to the Hotel Cortez; knowing there would be at least two dead bodies waiting for her when she got back.

…

Looking up at the eerie neon sign, and not yet wanting to go into the building she both dreaded and welcomed as her home, Callie reaching into her backpack (having brought it with her to the movie), and pulled out a sketch pad with a pencil connected to it. Leaning against the front entrance of the hotel, she flipped to a clean page and began to sketch the outline of the _Hotel Cortez_ sign.

Callie had always had a talent for drawing and found enjoyment in the process of creating a work of art with little more than a piece of paper, some pens and pencils, and her own imagination. She was even able to sell some of her sketches to pocket a little extra money. Drawing also provided a temporary escape from dealing with the hotel and it's not-so-friendly occupants.

Just as she finished the outline and began working on the neon letters, a blood curling scream shattered the blissful silence Callie enjoyed so much. Slamming the front of her sketch pad down on her incomplete drawing, Callie hastily packed up her backpack and peeked through the hotel's glass doors. Running down the hotel steps was a bloody, half naked women whom Callie could tell right away had unbelievably escaped from the "torture chamber" and from becoming a meal to the Countess's other vampire children.

Knowing she could not allow the woman to escape, for the consequences would be torturous, Callie pulled out the pocketknife she always kept hidden in her jacket pocket and pushed through the hotel's double doors.

With her knife hidden from view and the woman headed right towards her, Callie gripped the knife handle, whispered an "I'm sorry" as she briefly locked eyes with the terrified woman, and began to raise the knife when…

SLASH!

Elizabeth, having seemed to appear out of nowhere, stood with her back to Callie and used one of her infamous claw-gloves to slash open the woman's throat; getting a single drop of blood on her cheek. The woman collapsed to the floor as the Countess used her clawed finger to wipe and suck the blood that had landed on her cheek. Callie, still clutching her knife, could only stare at the bloodshed her mistress had made.

"I-I don't know what happened" Isis stuttered as she approached Elizabeth. "She got loose s-somehow." Elizabeth stared coldly at Isis. "This can never happen again" she replied in a tone that held deadly promise if an incident like this was to be repeated. Elizabeth then turned her attention to Callie, who was still staring at the woman choking on her own blood on the hotel lobby floor.

Using her gloved hand, Elizabeth placed her pointer finger under Callie's chin and forced her to look into her cold eyes. "You hesitated. Do not make that mistake again" she said in the same tone given to Iris. "Yes Mistress", Callie answered in a small voice. Satisfied with her response, Elizabeth retracted her gloved hand and began to walk towards the hotel staircases. "Clean it up, than assist Ms. Evers with the penthouse" the Countess said as she reached the stairs. Callie knew this order was directed towards her.

Still shaken up from what had just happened mere seconds ago, Callie and Iris looked at each other with terror and dread. After a few seconds, Iris focused her gaze on Callie's right hand; the hand which was still holding the knife. "Cal" Iris spoke, "your knife". Looking down, Callie saw she was clutching the knife handle so tight that it might break; out of fear or anger, or both, Callie did not know.

Quickly folding up the knife and putting it back in her pocket, she gave Iris a small smile. "Thanks" she said with a final nod to the older woman. Callie then headed off to gather the supplies she would need to get rid of the mess the Countess had made.


	3. Chutes and Ladders

**Chutes and Ladders**

Callie looked on as Iris collected blood from the Countess's vampire children. Iris had just finished with Wren. "Get some juice and cookies" she told the young girl. Wren got up and approached Callie, who put a bandage over the small puncture mark and handed her two chocolate chip cookies with apple juice. Wren smiled politely at Callie, who returned it with a nod and gentle pat on the back.

As the oldest, though not the first of the children to be afflicted by Elizabeth, Callie took on the role of big sister and assistant caregiver to the four children: Wren, the boys and Holden, the newest and youngest edition to the Countess's _collection_.

After all of the children finished giving blood, including Callie herself, she began to pack up the equipment while Iris made sure that the crystal vial contained every last drop of the precious blood.

"Callie, come play with me."

Turning towards the direction of the voice, Callie looked down to find Holden smiling up at her while sitting on the couch holding a game controller. Callie let out a small sigh as she smiled back at the little boy. "Holden, I can't right now, I'm working." Holden didn't seem phased by her response. "You can take a break." "You can ask Wren or one of the boys to play." "But I want to play with you", Holden said with a small whine.

Callie let out a small laugh, amused by the little vampire's persistence. "Please, just for a few minutes", Holden said as he looked up at Callie with his pouty lips and puppy-dog eyes. Callie smirked. _Not this time kid, I know all your tricks_ she thought to herself. Holden then changed tactics. "We can play _Super Mario Brothers_." Callie raised an eyebrow at that. "You can be Yoshi." That did it. _Darn it, he knows I love playing Super Mario Brothers, and being Yoshi_ ,Callie thought to herself.

"Okay, you win I'll play, but only for fifteen minutes." "Yes!" Holden said as he scooted over to make room on the couch for Callie. Grabbing a game controller, Callie sat down next to Holden; seeing the smug smile on his face, she reached over and ruffled his long, platinum blonde hair. Holden giggled as he pushed her hand away from his head. "Okay little vamp, hit 'Start'." Callie laughed as Holden used his controller to start the game.

…

A few hours later, Callie found herself wearing a short-sleeve crimson red dress that reached the top of her knees, black high heels, and her favorite necklace: a small, gold angel pendant on a gold chain. Looking down from the hotel lobby balcony, she watched the fashion show hosted by the hotel's soon-to-be-owner Will Drake with absentmindedness.

The main reason why she was at the party in the first place was simply due to curiosity. She wanted to see who among the hotel staff and residents would show up for the party and fashion show. So far she had witnessed Sally getting kicked out, Lachlan and Scarlett sneaking off, and one male model make quite a scene on the runway.

Callie wasn't worried about Lachlan and Scarlett, knowing that they would not be harmed by the hotel. As for the male model, Tristen Duffy, Callie could smell his rage from the balcony (which unnerved her) and did not miss the brief staring contest between him and Elizabeth.

Callie's gaze shifted from Elizabeth, to Tristen, to Donovan, and back again. _This could be bad_ she thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the fashion show.

…

About 6 hours after the party had ended, Callie was walking down the hallway towards the penthouse, carrying with both hands a bottle of the Countess's favorite liquor. As she neared the suite, she began to pick up a particular cocktail of smells she had gotten good at recognizing over the past ten years.

Smells associated with sex. Lots and lots of sex.

Not wanting to disturb her mistress, Callie decided to come back later. Just as she turned around to head back down the hall, she saw Donovan walking towards her; and he looked angry. Well, angrier than usual.

Knowing that the sight just beyond the penthouse doors would make him even more upset, Callie set down the bottle of liquor and stepped in front of Donovan. "You really don't want to go in there." "Get out of the way" Donovan scoffed as he shoved the younger vampire away from the door and went inside. Callie came in and spotted Donovan headed towards the master bedroom. "You won't like what you see" she warned; but Donovan ignored her.

"Are those guys you killed?"

"You won't last a week", Donovan sneered as he stood in the bedroom doorway; Callie standing slightly behind him. "I'm sorry about this Mistress", Callie said with a small bow as she looked down at the floor (not wanting to see the half-naked bodies of the two lovers in front of her). "That's quite alright Callie dear" the Countess replied in her eerily calm voice as she looked at Donovan.

Tristen then stood up on the bed. "You wanna say that to my face?" he challenged. "I just did" Donovan remarked as Tristen scowled at him. Callie watched with frightened eyes as she looked from Donovan to Tristen to Elizabeth.

"Tristen, would you give us a minute" the Countess said as she looked up at her new lover. Tristen turned to Elizabeth, than glanced back at Donovan. "Yeah, sure" he said with a shake of his head as he turned to gather his robe. Elizabeth and Donovan stared at each other.

"Callie." Callie's eyes shot up to look at the Countess. "Be a dear and get Tristen a drink." Callie nodded her head. "Yes Mistress", she said with a bow before hurrying out of the room and over to the bar; with Tristen slowly trailing behind her.

Glad to be away from the intense atmosphere of the master bedroom, Callie grabbed the neared crystal vial of alcohol and poured it into a crystal glass. Once the glass was about one fourth full, she turned to hand it to Tristen. Snatching the glass out of Callie's outstretched hand, he greedily drank the liquor. Callie put her arms behind her back and looked at the floor as Tristen chugged the drink. When he was finished she glanced up at him. "…So…how long have you worked in the modeling business?"

…

"Callie, watch the front desk for me" Iris said as she lead John Lowe, the hotel's newest resident, up to the bar to talk with him about the hotel's history. Callie, who had been sitting in the lobby reading one of her favorite books, _The Great Gatsby_ , simply nodded in response to Iris's statement.

With her book in hand Callie went behind the front desk, sat down and continued to read. Having finished all of her hotel chores (which usually took a total of 4 hours to complete), Callie was glad to have some free time. She just hoped none of the residents would call to ask for her assistance at this time of night.


	4. Mommy

**Mommy**

After helping Ms. Evers _clean up_ what was once an occupied room, Callie spent the rest of the afternoon doing her weekly chores: dusting the hotel paintings, washing and polishing the staircase, vacuuming the lobby carpet, washing the glass doors and windows, and assisting Ms. Evers with the laundry.

As she was finishing up with washing the shot glasses behind the bar, Callie watched as Elizabeth walked over and sat down at one of the tables in the left-hand corner. A few moments later, Tristen appeared and walked over to Elizabeth. Callie continued washing a shot glass as she listened in on the conversation between Tristen and the Countess.

"So that's it. It's just over between us?" Tristen exclaimed. "Don't be such a child", Elizabeth scolded. "What am I supposed to think? I mean I don't get it, all he has is money."

"Then you _do_ get it." Tristen looked confused. "But you're rich." Elizabeth then spoke in a voice laced with remembrance; "I use to be."

Picking up a new glass, Callie washed it as Elizabeth told Tristen about how she lost everything she owned. "So that's why you didn't want me to kill Drake?" Tristen questioned. Elizabeth leaned in and whispered something that Callie wished she didn't hear. "Will Drake can't die until after I marry him. And take every god damn penny." Tristen let out an evil chuckle at that.

Tristen then noticed Callie at bar, who had gone back to washing the glasses. Elizabeth, knowing who Tristen was looking at, turned his head to face her. "Don't worry about her. She learned her lesson a long time ago." Elizabeth turned to look into Callie's eyes and began tapping her sharp nails on the table to a beat that made Callie freeze:

 _Tap_ … _tap_ … _tap_ … _tap_.

Callie's focus narrowed in on the Countess's tapping finger nails as her back began to tingle. Seeing Callie's reaction, Elizabeth gave a small, knowing smirk and ceased the tapping; turning her attention back to Tristen.

Feeling like she had just awoken from a trace, Callie shook her head and shakily walked out from behind the bar and approached Elizabeth's table. "M-may I p-please be ex-excused? I have f-finished all my chores" she stuttered while keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Elizabeth simply waved her hand in dismissal as she stared into Tristen's eyes.

Not wanting to completely break down in front of the lovers, Callie bolted to her room, Room 25. Slamming the door shut behind her, she sank down to the floor and curled her knees up to her chest while resting her head against the door. Giving in and willing the tears of anguish and humiliation to fall, Callie laid her forehead on top of her knees and cried.

 **Flashback – 2006**

Standing in the doorway to the penthouse master bedroom, Callie was paralyzed in shock and horror at what she was witnessing. A young woman, no older than twenty, was lying completely naked on the bed; her wrists being restrained by Donovan as Elizabeth, who straddled her waist, was tearing into her throat with vigor. The young woman's blood splattered on Donovan's face, who simply licked the blood off his lips as he watched his lover devour her meal.

Despite having lived in the Hotel Cortez for a little over a year now, Callie had been able to avoid facing the horror and violence…until now.

Pausing in her actions, the Countess suddenly lifted and turned her head towards the bedroom door; where Callie stood frozen in place. A brief look of surprise crossed Elizabeth's face, before being replaced with a look of annoyance. Callie, starring at the now lifeless body of the young woman, realized something truly haunting in that moment: she had just witnessed an act of murder.

Without saying a word, Callie turned and ran out of the penthouse suite and down the hallway. Sally, who was leaning against one of the guest room doors, watched as Callie ran past her towards the elevator. "Wellll shiiiit" Sally drawled and took a puff of her cigarette.

Running to the front desk, Callie fumbled for the telephone and shakily dialed the intended number. _Ring…ring…ring_. "Come on, come on, pick up" Callie whispered desperately into the phone. _"9-1-1 what is your emergency?"_ "I just witnessed a murder. You need to send the police and an ambulance to the Ho-"

 _Click_.

Callie stared at the phone in disbelief. "Hello…hello?" She then noticed that the phone's extension cord had fallen out of the electric socket. "Damn it!" Callie whisper-shouted as she dropped the phone and walked around the front desk to plug the cord back in. Kneeling in front of the socket, she reached out to grab the cord.

CLACK!

A black silhouette heel slammed down on the cord, only millimeters from Callie's outstretched fingers. Immediately knowing who the fashionable shoe belonged to, Callie began to shake as she allowed her eyes to travel further up the figure's body; until they were met with the cold eyes of the Countess.

Looking down at her unwanted progeny, Elizabeth raised her right hand and, slowly but chillingly, waved her pointer finger at Callie while making a _tisk-tisk_ sound.

…

"I told you when you were first turned that this was a special place" the Countess spoke from her spot on the bed. Clad in nothing but her black silk robe and a black thong, she continued to speak; "a place where anyone can be anything…where anyone can _do_ anything."

Standing up from her bed she faced Callie, who stood frozen before her with her eyes cast down to the floor. "And I will not tolerate disobedience of this sacred place" the Countess said as she approached and stood about two feet away from her progeny. "I'm sorry little girl, but it's about time you learned your place."

It was then that Callie realized just how much trouble she was in. She had betrayed the hotel by going to call the cops, and when you betray the Cortez, you betray the Countess.

 **WARNING: This next scene contains physical abuse. If sensitive to this material, I suggest skipping to the next chapter.**

"Take off your clothes."

Callie's eyes began to fill up with tears. Slowly, she took off her red hoodie and gray t-shirt, followed by her sneakers, socks and jeans; leaving her only in a red bra and matching underwear.

"All of them."

Callie let out a small whimper as she removed her bra and panties, and stood naked before the Countess with her arms covering her chest and her knees clenched together. Elizabeth looked over Callie's naked form, taking in how her pale white skin seemed to glow in the moonlight.

After giving Callie's body a once over, the Countess snapped her fingers. Looking to her left, Callie spotted Donovan walking towards her, wearing only a pair of black jean shorts. In his hand was an object that made Callie go rigid with fear: a long, single-braided black whip.

"On your knees" came the Countess's next command. Now allowing the tears to silently fall, Callie kneeled down and, while using her right hand to cover her chest, used her left had to steady herself.

Bowing her head and closing her eyes, Callie mentally braced herself for what was to come. "How many?" Donovan asked as he stood behind Callie with the whip in his right hand. "Until I feel…satisfied" came Elizabeth's breathless response. Donovan nodded with a smirk as he stared down at Callie's bare back. "I'm going to enjoy this" he whispered.

"This isn't about pleasure" the Countess scolded, "It's about punishment." Donovan scoffed, "Whatever" he said as he raised the whip above his head. The Countess looked back down at Callie. "Remember little girl, you brought this on yourself" she said, and then nodded her head at Donovan.

WHIP!

Pain shot through Callie's body as she bulked and barely contained a pain-filled gasp.

WHIP!…WHIP!…WHIP!…WHIP!

As Donovan continued his assault on her back with no sign of letting up, Callie took a chance to glance up at the Countess.

Sitting on her bed again, Elizabeth watched as her lover whipped her progeny of one year; her face remained completely neutral; void of any emotion.

By the eightieth whip, Callie's left hand that had been supporting her had given out and she collapsed to the floor; her breathing harsh and ragged. 

"Enough."

Donovan froze with the whip positioned over his shoulder.

"On your feet."

Callie shakily rose to her feet before the Countess, flinching as even more pain shot through her body at the sudden movement. Putting one hand on either side of Callie's face, Elizabeth forced her to look up into her eyes. While holding Callie's face, the Countess used the pads of her thumbs to wipe away Callie's tears with tenderness, before giving a chilling warning to her abused progeny: "Never…betray…me…again."

 **P.S. I wanted the audience to have some sense of understanding as to why Callie does not step in to help those who become victims to the Hotel and its occupants. Even though Callie does not like what goes on inside the Cortez, she has been physically and emotionally abused into submission.**


	5. Devil's Night

**Devil's Night**

It was that time of year again: Devil's Night, the night when all beings of the supernatural are at their most powerful.

Devil's Night always occurred on October 30th, the night before Halloween. While Callie enjoyed celebrating Halloween, she did not enjoy Devil's Night because it meant that she would be walking on egg shells that night to please the second person at the hotel who had some degree of control over her: James Patrick March.

Callie was absolutely terrified of him; not as much as she was of the Countess, but Mr. March was definitely a close second. He was cold, sadistic, merciless, and not to mention the most infamous serial killer in American history. Luckily, Callie knew she won't be needed for a few hours, providing her with some time to relax; and mentally prepare herself for the horrors to come.

Sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, sketching a vase of flowers sitting on the mantle, Callie caught the familiar scent of lavender and looked towards the hotel doors. It was Holden, and he was leading a woman into the hotel. Setting down her sketch pad and pencil, Callie immediately realized the woman was Holden's mom, his _real_ mom.

Holden, having noticed Callie, smiled and let go of his mom's hand as he ran up to Callie and gave her a hug; happy to see a familiar face. As Callie hugged Holden back, several thoughts went through her head: _"How long has Holden been gone?" "Why is his mom here?" "How much does she know about Holden's condition?" "What will the Countess think when she finds out?" "What will the Countess DO when she finds out?!"_

When he was done hugging his adopted big sister, Holden walked over to the lobby staircase. With a quick glance at his mom, he ran up the stairs and out of sight. Not wanting to lose her son again, Alex quickly ascended the staircase to follow Holden. Having a pretty good idea about where Holden was leading his mom, Callie sat back down on the couch and resumed her drawing. _"Whatever happens happens"_ she thought with a small sigh.

…

At 11:50 pm, Callie found herself standing before Room 78. Wearing a maid uniform identical to Ms. Evers, who was standing right next to her with a serving cart, Callie looked up at the number 78 on the door. "Ready dear?" Ms. Evers asked from her left. Callie simply nodded as she smoothed out her uniform before taking out a master key to unlock the door. Callie held the door open as Ms. Evers pushed the cart through the doorway. _"Let's get this over with"_ Callie gloomily thought to herself as she followed Ms. Evers into the room. As they approached the dining area, Callie heard two voices.

"Jeffrey, you're even more quiet than usual tonight."

"I'm just hungry."

Entering the dining portion of the room, Callie and Ms. Evers were met by Mr. March. "Ah, Ms. Evers, always a delight" Mr. March greeted as Ms. Evers gave a respected bow. _"I will say this, he has charisma"_ Callie thought to herself.

James March then turned his gaze onto the young vampire and gave a small, haunting smile. "And Miss Callie, pleasure to see you again so soon." Callie gave a low bow in response. "Good evening Mr. March" she said quietly, and then walked over to the serving cart to pick up one of the eight bowls of salad. "Ladies first?" Ms. Evers asked while holding another salad bowl. "Please" Mr. March responded as he turned to sit down in his chair at the dining room table.

As Ms. Evers served Aileen Woorners her salad, Callie went over and placed the salad bowl she was holding in front of Jeffrey Dahmer. Jeffrey stared at the salad in disgust and then glared at Callie as she retreated back to the serving cart.

"I don't eat salad" he spoke as he harshly pushed the salad away. "Yeah Callie-Cat, you should know by now that Jeffy only eats dark meat" Aileen laughed as the other serial killers joined in. Not wanting the world's most infamous serial killers to see that they got to her, Callie turned her back to them as she grabbed two more salad bowls from the cart.

As she passed by the dining table, she glanced at John Lowe, who had been drugged and handcuffed to one of the dining room chairs prior to her arrival. "I'm sorry about all this, I really am" she whispered to him as she served John Wayne Gacy and the Zodiac their salad.

At that time, Richard Ramirez and Aileen got up from the table and began to dance to music coming from a record player. It was then that Mr. March decided to speak. "Ms. Evers, bring out the 'amused bosh' now would you." Jeffrey's eyes immediately brightened as Ms. Evers and John Gacy lead a dizzy, barely-clothed and confused-looking young man over to him while Mr. March, Aileen and Richard cheered.

"You see Jeffrey" Mr. March spoke as he approached the cannibal with a pat on the shoulder. "Don't I always take care of you. Don't I" he said as he affectionately ruffled the younger man's hair with a chuckle. Jeffery smiled up at his mentor in gratitude before fixing his hair and focusing all of his attention on the young man seated next to him.

Knowing what was going to happen next and knowing that she couldn't do anything to stop it, Callie quickly came up with a believable excuse to leave the room. Moving to stand next to Mr. March she spoke in her usual quiet voice, "Excuse me Mr. March." "Hmmm?" Mr. March replied absentmindedly as he continued to watch Jeffrey. "I'm afraid I am needed by the Countess this evening as well." Mr. March glanced up at Callie at the mention of his wife. "I see…very well, you may go." "Thank you Mr. March", Callie gave a quick bow and hurriedly walked past a still dancing Richard and Aileen and out of the room.

Closing the door to Room 78, Callie leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief, glad to finally be away from the group of murderous ghosts.


	6. Room Service

**Room Service**

The following day, which just so happened to be Halloween, Callie was in her room reading with the TV on in the background. Still in her pajamas, which consisted of a gray t-shirt and navy paw-print pajama pants, Callie would glance up from her book at the TV every now and then.

When a news report about a possible mass murder at Marva Jones Middle School came on, Callie put her book down and scoffed at the television. "The world is going to Hell in a hand basket" she said to herself as she turned off the TV and got up to get ready for the rest of the day.

After getting her chores done, and playing a few rounds of _Mario Brothers_ with Holden, Wren and the boys, Callie decided to relax and read some more of her book in the lobby.

Arriving in the lobby with her book in hand, Callie smiled and nodded at Liz in greeting as she passed by the front desk. Liz gave her a smile and sassy wink in return. Callie rolled her eyes jokingly at the transvestite as she walked over and sat down on one of the lobby couches.

Just as she opened her book up to the marked page, Callie heard the sound of angry footsteps descending the lobby stairs. It was Iris; back from dealing with the hotel's latest guests.

"They are treating me like an imbecile" Iris muttered angrily to herself as she approached the front desk. Callie couldn't put her finger on it, but she noticed that there was something different about Iris. "Rough day?" Callie asked from her spot on the couch. "Darlin' you don't know the half of it" Iris sighed as she rested her elbows against the front desk.

 _Ding_.

The elevator doors opened to reveal none other than the Countess and Tristen, who were dressed to go out to a fancy Halloween party. As they passed by the front desk, Elizabeth glanced at Iris, who had begun to rummage nervously through a box of address cards.

Turning around, Iris was met by the Countess and Tristen standing directly in front of her. "O-oh, hey, out for the evening" Iris stuttered as she looked at Elizabeth. "Mr. Drake doesn't appear to be in, if you happen to see Will remind him he is invited to 'Demi's' this evening." Elizabeth said in her usual tone as she observed Iris.

Iris nodded her head as she stared at the Countess, "Will do." Elizabeth gave a small smile as Tristen leaned forward and sniffed at Iris. Liz, who had been watching the interaction, decided to go back to reading her book.

Iris glanced from Elizabeth to Tristen as she spoke next. "Is there…can I…do anything?" Elizabeth looked at Tristen and then back at Iris. Together, the two vampires leaned in close. "You seem nervous" the Countess observed, still wearing a small smile. "You smell different…and you're sweating" Tristen added in his two cents.

"Oh" Iris sighed, "It must be Halloween. It's all the people and the costumes it just…keeps me on edge" she stuttered. The Countess stared at Iris a second longer. "Must be" she stated, seeming to accept Iris's answer. She then turned to Tristen and led him away from Iris.

Stopping a second time on their way to the front entrance, Elizabeth turned to look down at Callie, who had been observing the whole scene while pretending to read her book (much like Liz had been doing). "Staying in tonight Callie darling? I would have thought you would be out enjoying the festivities."

Callie sat her book down and looked up to address the Countess. "I was going to, but I promised Wren and the boys that I would make them some chocolate cupcakes for tonight." At the mention of her beloved children, Elizabeth gave Callie a small smile. "I see" Elizabeth said and placed her left hand gently against Callie's right cheek as she bent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Even though she didn't show it as often as she did to her other adopted children, Elizabeth did care for Callie and would be deeply upset if anything bad happened to her.

"Make sure they are in bed by six" the Countess said as she stood up and turned with Tristen to go out the hotel doors. "You better save me one of those cupcakes" Tristen called over his shoulder as he was lead out of the hotel by Elizabeth. "No problem!" Callie shouted out towards the hotel enterance; then she picked up her book and began to make her way towards the kitchen. _"Might as well get started on those cupcakes now"_ she thought.

…

As she preheated the oven, and gathered the necessary ingredients, Callie overhead Liz and Iris talking about the guests that were making Iris miserable. "Bitches want Pate', then Pate' they shall have" Liz stated as she slammed a can of wet cat food onto a silver tray.

"Oh man" Iris said as she looked at the disgusting cat food; "I don't understand how cat food can smell worse than cat poop." Liz laughed at that. "Those fancy kids will know we're messing with them" Iris told Liz with worry; "They eat their salad cooked. I mean they're like, 'gourmets' or something."

"They need to believe they're the kind of cool kids who eat Pate' in a shit hotel on Halloween night. They will shallow whatever we put in front of them" Liz scoffed as she used a metal spoon to flatten and mold the cat food into a rounded shape.

Callie smiled at Liz's reasoning as she started to mix together all of the ingredients for the cupcakes into a medium-sized bowl. Normally she was against the tormenting of hotel guests, but because these guests had hurt Iris's feelings, Callie was willing to make an exception.

"You don't miss a thing do you" Iris stated. Liz turned to face the newly-born vampire with a knowing look; "You see everything when the world doesn't see you."

" _That is true"_ thought Callie as she spooned the cake batter into the cupcake pan.

Iris gave a sad smile and a nod at that. "Guilty as charged" she mumbled while staring at the cat food Pate'; "We've worked together over twenty years and, we haven't had this much conversation combined in all that time." Liz let out a small sigh as she helped Iris decorate the Patte' tray with potato chips. "Well, you had your son", "Aw you're being generous with me" Iris exclaimed.

She then turned to look Liz in the eyes. "I'm not homophobic" she stated. "I'm not gay" Lis responded. "You see, that's why I stayed away…cause I-I look at you an-and all I see is questions." Liz then turned to face Iris; "Well you can't offend me, ask away" she assured the older woman.

Iris took a breath as she thought about her first question for the transvestite. "Okay…so…how does something like this happen?" she asked. "How does a married man from Topeka wind up as Liz Taylor in the Hotel Cortez" Liz stated with an air of elegance.

As she waited for the cupcakes to finish baking in the oven, Callie listened as Liz told Iris about how she met the Countess, and how she was finally able to embrace her true sense of self that had been kept hidden from the world for so long.

Liz had finished her story around the same time the oven timer went off. Putting on an oven mitt, Callie pulled out the cupcakes and set them on a cooling rack. She then began to make an Irish cream frosting as she waited for the cupcakes to cool. While mixing the frosting, Callie turned her attention back to Iris and Liz.

"You're so brave" Iris told Liz after hearing her story. "No, you are…don't you get it?" Liz stated as she leaned in closer to Iris. "Stop ignoring yourself, especially now, it's time…to stop…taking…shit." Iris started at Liz as she continued to speak. "Scorch the damn earth before you." Liz then paused to take a puff of her cigarette before holding it out to Iris. "How about you start by teaching that hipster couple some manners." Iris looked at the cigarette before accepting it from Liz and taking a hit.

A few minutes later, Callie was headed towards the game room with a tray of her freshly-made cupcakes in hand. As she turned a corner she spotted Holden standing in the middle of the hallway. "Callie!" Holden exclaimed happily as he ran up to his adopted big sister. "Guess what, my mommy is here!" he said, as if forgetting that Callie had seen them both on Devil's Night.

Callie took a breath and set the tray down before looking back at the little vampire. "I know Holden, but why is she here?" Callie asked in a tone mixed with slight annoyance and anxiety. "She wants to know why I haven't grown up like Scarlett, so I took her to Miss Elizabeth". Callie went rigid after hearing that; the last thing the hotel needed was another ghost, vampire, or some other creature of the dead roaming the halls.

Kneeling down in front of Holden, she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Holden, where is your mom now?" "She's with Miss Elizabeth, come on I want you to meet her." Before Callie could respond, Holden had grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the elevator. _Oh this will be interesting_ Callie thought to herself as she walked into the elevator with Holden, who pressed the button for the penthouse suite.

As Callie and Holden entered the penthouse, they heard a familiar voice coming from the living room. "That dress fits you so well. Always been one of my favorites", Elizabeth complimented from her spot on the white sofa. Alex nodded her head in thanks before her gaze drifted towards the small platform behind the Countess; where Holden and Callie now stood. Elizabeth smiled up at them as she got up from the sofa and walked towards the platform.

"Holden, doesn't your mother look pretty" she asked as she took Holden from Callie and guided him towards Alex. "Give her a little kiss" Elizabeth said as she allowed Holden to go to his mom. Callie remained standing on the platform until Elizabeth motioned her to come over.

Standing next to her mistress, Callie watched as Holden and Alex embraced one another. She was happy that Holden and his mom were together again, but she was also a little concerned about what this reunion would mean for the rest of Holden's family, both biological and adopted.

"Mommy, you're just like me now" Holden observed as he looked onto his mother's eyes. Alex kneeled in front of Holden and starred back at him. "Yes baby, I'm just like you." "Does that mean you'll stay with me forever?"

That was when Elizabeth cut in. "As long as your mommy obeys the rules, she can stay as long as she likes." Elizabeth then addressed Alex while standing behind Holden; "It's very simple, you will care for the children…bathe them, keep them out of harm's way as their new Governess. The old one was terrible for years I should have removed her long ago."

Callie couldn't help but shudder when the Countess mentioned Iris. While it was true that she hadn't been the best caregiver, Iris did make sure the children were fed and not physically harmed.

"Of course" Elizabeth said as she leaned over Holden and placed her finger against his throat, "if you feel this burden is too much to bear–" "No" Alex quickly assured, "It's no burden." "Marvelous, then it's settled" the Countess said with a smile. She then turned and used her right hand to gently guide Callie to stand next to Holden. "Callie will assist you with the caregiving duties, along with maintaining her other responsibilities."

Alex nodded at Elizabeth and then tilted her head down to observe Callie. "Hello Mrs. Lowe, it is a pleasure to meet you" Callie said with a small bow. Alex's expression softened a bit. "Holden told me about you. Thank you for looking after my boy." Not quite sure how to respond, Callie gave a polite smile and nod in return.

Alex then faced the Countess with a look of uncertainty. "John lives in the hotel. I haven't told him anything. If he sees me…" "You'd be amazed at the wondrous possibilities that can begin with a…simple 'Hello'" Elizabeth said while making a slashing motion with her pointer finger. Callie could only guess what she meant by that.

Elizabeth then bent down to speak to Holden. "Now Holden, I believe it's past your bedtime darling." "But we've only had a minute together" Alex protested as she cupped Holden's face in her hands. Elizabeth softly glared at Alex. "You misunderstand Alex. You and Holden will have _forever_ " she clarified with a breathy whisper.


	7. Room 33

**Room 33**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. "Callie darling, we require your assistance."

So far the day had gone from bad to really _really_ bad.

Callie had been awoken by Liz and Alex, who said they needed her to help them move all of the coffins out of the pool. When Callie asked why, Alex went on to explain that John Lowe had discovered her and Holden, along with the other vampire children, asleep in their respected coffins.

Once all of the coffins had been moved into one of the Cortez's many hidden hallways, Callie was tasked with making sure the children stayed in the game room until Alex or Liz gave the all clear. Once it was safe for the children to come out, and having placed the coffins back in the pool, Callie began her daily chores around the hotel.

It was when Liz approached her with news that Callie that hoped she would never hear.

…

"MISSING!"

"Shhhh!" Liz shushed Callie and pulled her around a hallway corner, hiding them both from view. "What do you mean he's missing!" Callie whisper-screamed at Liz.

Bartholomew, the Countess's deformed vampire baby and biological child, had somehow gotten out of his room and no one among the hotel staff knew where he was or how long he had been gone. This was just about the worst possible thing that could happen inside the Cortez (besides the countless murders and bodies buried within the hotel walls).

After having what felt like a small panic attack, Callie stared up at Liz with fear-stricken eyes. "We have to find him." Liz nodded in agreement. Callie then glanced at the floor as she spoke; "Liz, if something happens to him-" "Hey" Liz spoke as she firmly yet gently placed her hands on Callie's shoulders. "Nothing is going to happen because we are going to find him." Callie knew Liz was trying to stay calm for her sake, but even she could hear the small amount of panic and doubt in Liz's voice.

"I'm going to go inform Alex of the _situation_ , and in the meantime, you start checking every nook and cranny from here to the lobby" Liz said before she went off to find Alex. Callie only nodded at Liz's retreating form before turning around to begin her search.

…

"Bartholomew. Come on buddy, where are you?" Callie whispered as she walked down yet another hallway; looking desperately for the precious, blood-thirsty offspring of Elizabeth Johnson. Though Callie was not a fan of Bartholomew's unpredictability and rage-filled temper tantrums, over the years she had a come to develop a soft spot for the undead infant.

Whenever Liz, Iris or the Countess were unavailable, Callie would be put in charge of caring for Bartholomew; changing and bathing him, along with feeding him a bottle of fresh blood five times a night. During these brief but necessary encounters, Bartholomew would behave like a typical infant: giggling at Callie when she played peek-a-boo with him, gently tugging at her hair when she changed his diaper, and snuggling against her chest when she fed him or rocked him to sleep with a story or lullabye.

"Oh man" Callie said to herself as she finished checking the last room in the hall. "If anything bad happens to that baby-." She stopped herself there; not wanting to finish the sentence out loud. - _The Countess will_ _ **destroy**_ _us_.

After hours of searching the hotel, Callie decided to check in with Liz to see if she had had any luck finding the baby vampire. Stepping into the elevator and pushing the _Lobby_ button, Callie began to feel the physical and mental exhaustion of the day's events. Leaning her head against the elevator back wall, she let out a tired sigh; _Bartholomew, where ever you are, I hope you're okay._

 _Ding_.

Seconds after stepping out of the elevator, Callie was stopped in her tracks by a combination of two familiar scents. Looking towards the front entrance, Callie momentarily froze at the scene before her. There, standing in the middle of the lobby, was Alex; clutching what appeared to be the body of a wounded infant. Snapping back to her senses, Callie rushed over to Alex and looked down at the bloody bundle.

It was Bartholomew, and he had been shot.

Keeping her eyes locked on the baby, Callie slowly took off her red hoodie and folded it over her right arm. Holding out her arms, Callie gently took Bartholomew from Alex and cautiously wrapped him up in the hooded sweatshirt.

Once settled, Bartholomew snuggled into the make-shift blanket; letting out a small whimper as he looked up at Callie with tear-filled eyes. Knowing there was only one thing that could save him, Callie turned and made her way back to the elevator with the wounded infant; Alex followed close behind.

Once they arrived in Room 33, Callie sat down in the rocking chair and beckoned Alex to come over. "Hold him" she said as she gently handed Bartholomew to Alex and then proceeded to pull out her pocket knife from her jeans. "What are you doing?" Alex asked as she watched the young vampire flick open the knife. "He needs blood" Callie said as she rolled up her right sleeve, exposing her right arm, and placed the blade against her wrist. "If he doesn't get it soon, he'll die."

Without a second thought, Callie dragged the blade across her wrist and watched as a small amount of blood began to pour out. Putting the knife back in her jeans, Callie looked at Alex and gestured for her to hand Bartholomew back to her. Alex leaned down and placed the baby into Callie's waiting arms.

While supporting Bartholomew with her left arm, Callie placed her bleeding wrist above him and allowed the blood to drip into his mouth. After tasting the first three drops of vampire blood, Bartholomew let out a hungry squeak and opened his mouth wider.

As the blood dripped from her wrist and into the baby's eager mouth, Callie watched Bartholomew as he greedily lapped up every drop of blood she gave him. From about three feet away, Alex watched as Callie fed Bartholomew; secretly keeping track of how much blood the teen was losing with each passing moment.

After about five minutes, Callie began to feel a little lightheaded and placed her still bleeding wrist on the rocking chair arm rest. Knowing that the feeding was done, Bartholomew laid his head against her chest and began to slowly close and open his eyes; exhausted from the night's events.

Quietly, Alex approached the rocking chair; carrying her doctor bag that she had brought with her. Kneeling down in front of the wounded infant, Alex cleaned and bandaged Bartholomew's wounds with care while Callie held him steady in her left arm. When she was finished, Alex turned her attention to Callie and, with tenderness only a mother possessed, she cleaned Callie's bloody wrist and wrapped it in a bandage.

When she was finished, Alex stood up in front of the rocking chair. "You need to rest." "I'll be fine" Callie assured as she gently rocked the baby vampire. Before Alex could protest, the door to the room suddenly opened.

Standing in the doorway was Elizabeth, staring in surprise at the scene before her. Her infant son was wrapped up in her oldest child's hooded sweatshirt, and that child had a bandage wrapped around her wrist, which showed a little blood that was sweeping through the wrapping.

"Alex? Callie?"

Without a word, Alex gently took Bartholomew from Callie's arms and turned to face Elizabeth. Following her lead, Callie rose from the rocking chair and stood beside Alex.

"Mistress, I-I don't know how, b-but-." "He got out" Elizabeth concluded as she approached the trio. "Yes. I found him. He lost a little blood, but thanks to Callie he's gonna be just fine" Alex assured as she slowly and gently transferred Bartholomew over to Elizabeth.

After checking over her baby with tear-rimmed eyes, Elizabeth looked up at Alex. "You saved my son." She then looked over at Callie. "Both of you." Alex gave a small smile and placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "You saved mine." Alex then left the room.

Realizing that she wasn't going to be blamed for what happened to Bartholomew, Callie slowly walked up to Elizabeth, who was now stroking the baby's face with her finger. Callie could not help but notice that Elizabeth appeared to be on the verge of tears. In her ten years of serving the Countess, Callie had never seen her shed a tear, much less display any evidence of sorrow towards anyone. _Then again, he is her son_ Callie reasoned.

"Mistress" Callie softly spoke; "Is there anything I can do?" "No" Elizabeth answered quietly before focusing her brown eyes into Callie's silver ones. "You gave your blood to save my baby. You have done more than enough tonight." Walking up to Callie, Elizabeth took her right hand and placed it behind Callie's head. While supporting Bartholomew with her left arm, she leaned forward a placed a lingering kiss upon her progeny's forehead.

Callie closed her eyes at the contact and accepted the grateful gesture. Elizabeth then turned and walked over to the bassinet. While focusing on the baby in her arms, the Countess spoke once more. "Go get a _drink_." Knowing what her mistress meant, Callie gave a bow and exited the room.

After drinking a cup of O- with a shot of B+ from behind the bar, Callie felt her strength coming back; but after the day she had, all she wanted to do was go back to her room, crawl under the covers and sleep for at least a day.


	8. Flicker

**Flicker**

"Does Mr. Drake know about this?"

"Um, I don't think so he's…in the middle of getting his anus waxed and bleached."

Callie blocked out the rest of Iris's rambling as she followed Elizabeth and Iris down the hall. Coming to a stop in front of what use to be a stable wall, Callie stared in awe at the giant hole that was now in its place. Iris pulled out a flashlight and shined it into the entrance, revealing an entire hallway that had been blocked off from the rest of the hotel; along with the deceased bodies of two contractors.

Feeling uneasy and fearful, but curious all the same, Callie stared at the scene with Elizabeth and Iris. _This has James Patrick March written all over it_ Callie thought to herself bitterly.

Elizabeth stared in shock at the two bodies lying on the ground. "Who did this? Not the new Governess?" "No" Iris shook her head as she shined her light on the bodies; "I mean look at them. Whoever did this was starving." Taking a second look, Callie noticed that Iris was right. Both bodies had been completely drained of their blood.

Iris turned to The Countess; "What was in here?" Elizabeth, still staring into the depths, shook her head; "I don't know." Noticing the unfamiliar tone in her mistress's voice, Callie looked up at Elizabeth. _I've never seen her so unsure of herself before_ Callie thought as she observed her mistress's demeanor. After about three seconds, Elizabeth tore her gaze away from the hole in the wall to look at Callie and Iris.

Looking down at her subordinates, Elizabeth widened her eyes slightly and uttered breathlessly; "…What?" Callie just lowered her gaze to the floor and took a small step back from her superior vampire. Iris in turn looked into Elizabeth's eyes as she replied. "I've just never seen you scared before." _I have_ Callie thought as she remembered how worried and fearful Elizabeth was over her son the previous night.

With one more look at the opening in the wall, Elizabeth turned to Callie. "Inform Mr. March that we will be having our monthly dinner tonight." Without another word, The Countess headed off down the hallway.

With a small sigh Callie glanced up at Iris, who was looking down at her with empathy. "Sucks to be you right now kid" Iris said with a gentle pat to Callie's back as she turned and began to walk back down to the lobby front desk.

Standing before Room 78, Callie raised her fist to knock at the door _. I just hope he's in a good mood_ she thought as she firmly banged her fist against the door. Two seconds passed before the door was slowly pulled open to reveal James Patrick March himself. "Ah, Miss Callie, to what do I owe this… _unexpected pleasure_ " he drawled while flashing his signature smile (which always gave Callie the creeps).

Clearing her throat before speaking, Callie raised her head and looked into the cold, soulless eyes of James March. "The Countess requests for your monthly dinner to be held tonight instead of on the usual date" Callie softly spoke while trying not to show any physical signs of fear or uneasiness.

At first, his face was one of surprise before it lit up with uncontainable glee. "She wishes to have dinner tonight? Splendid!" Mr. March said before briskfully walking back towards the living room area and sitting down in his favorite chair. "I shall inform Ms. Evers of this wonderful news and have the two of you start on the dining preparations at once." With a small nod, Callie bowed with a quiet "Yes Mr. March" and turned to go and change into her maid uniform.

…

As Callie was focusing on polishing two crystal water glasses over by the serving cart, Ms. Evers lifted the cover off the dinner plate for James March to examine the night's meal. "Surely the Wellington is getting cold Mr. March" Ms. Evers spoke with a hint of annoyance as she put the cover back on. James glared at her in warning. "Hardly a concern Ms. Evers" he lightly growled before he stood and walked over to the record player to put on some choice music that would please his _estranged_ wife.

Not backing down, Ms. Evers continued to push as she lit the candles of the table centerpiece. "Perhaps your guest should be more _mindful_ of the time she is _expected_." James paused in his movements by the record player.

Looking up and briefly making eye contact with Ms. Evers, Callie shook her head; silently telling her to stop before she pushed the killer ghost over the edge. With an air of annoyance and slight anger, James approached the dining room table. "I don't believe I care for your tone Ms. Evers. The lady of the house deserves more respect." With a shaky nod of her head, Ms. Evers responded quietly as she lit the last candle. "Yes, Mr. March."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"You should be elsewhere." With a nod, Ms. Evers turned and exited the dining room. Waiting for an order, Callie gently put the glasses back on the serving cart before turning to face Mr. March with her hands clasped in front. "Pour the water and set the glasses in their proper place, than make yourself scarce" he ordered as he began to walk towards the door. With a quick nod, Callie hastily completed the task before disappearing down one of the hotel's many secret passageways.


	9. The Ten Commandments Killer

**The Ten Commandments Killer**

Wren was dead. She was never coming back.

If Detective John Lowe had never set foot in the hotel that night five years ago, so many lives could have been spared; Holden never would have been kidnapped and forced to spend all eternity stuck as a five year-old child, Alex won't be a vampire, and Wren would still be here.

As she made her way down to the lobby, Callie couldn't help but think back to the night she first met the once-great detective who was now falling into a downward spiral. One in which he would never be able to escape.

 **Flashback – 2010**

Standing slightly behind her mistress, Callie watched as James Patrick March loomed over the barely conscious foam of John Lowe.

"He is the one."

"I don't want him, not now. He's been poisoned with that moonshine of yours" Elizabeth remarked from her spot by the wall. "I didn't invite you here to feed off of him you perverted animal, I need your help", James stated before turning back to John.

With demonic black eyes and a demented smile, James leaned in close to the detective. "…He is the one…all of the others I have tried to mentor to finish my work, Gacy, Ramirez, that poof Dahmer, all amateurs compared to this one."

 _Oh my God. He wants Detective Lowe to become the new Ten Commandments Killer._ Callie realized with horror as she took a shaky step back towards the wall.

"He won't do it."

James was not pleased with Elizabeth's brief but adamant statement. "Why!? This man has greatness in him! Once in a generation rage, and he knows that if he let's go even slightly…he will hurl himself into the abyss" James finished as Elizabeth walked up next to him to gaze down at the still semi-conscious detective. Callie remained standing by the wall farthest from the bed, as well as from her supernatural superiors.

"He won't let go", Elizabeth said as she gently caressed John's hand. "He still has hope."

Seeing an opportunity to possibly sway James March to change his mind about making John Lowe his murderous replacement, Callie stepped forward and approached the undead couple from Elizabeth's right.

"Mr. March, Mistress, if I may speak freely?"

With a nod from Elizabeth and a sneer from James, Callie began to speak. "I must say that I agree with Mistress. Detective John Lowe has a life and a family. No matter how much he hates the world and the injustices in it, he will not give up his family or risk losing them for anyone or anything."

Still staring down at John, Elizabeth gave a smug smile; pleased that the teenage vampire agreed with her. James on the other hand, simply waved off their options. "That can be easily remedied. He just needs a little shove."

"Why would I help you when it gives me so much joy to see you suffer?" Elizabeth said with a small sadistic smile. With an irritated huff, James picked up John's wallet a handed it to the Countess. "He has children. The little boy is very beautiful." Elizabeth's interest peaked while Callie's heart sank, for she knew where this was going.

James then focused his eyes on Callie and gave her a wicked smirk as he continued to speak to Elizabeth. "…perhaps even more so than Miss Callie's…deceased…little brother."

… _How dare you. How dare you bring up Danny_.

Feeling tears of sorrow and anger come to her eyes, Callie clenched her teeth as her entire body tensed; struggling to contain the rage and hatred she felt towards the evil man standing less than three feet away from her.

After hearing what James said about Callie's brother, Elizabeth shot him a cold look before going back to admiring the picture of Holden. "Like I said, he just needs a little push, a nudge into the darkest places of his heart" James said as he stared down at John. "He needs to hate the whole world, and everything in it."

Snapping the wallet shut, Elizabeth leaned in a placed a soft kiss upon John's lips; sealing the unspoken agreement between her and James Patrick March. He would have a new apprentice while she would have a new child to add to her collection.

As the Countess turned and made her way out of the room, Callie hastily followed her. Once they had exited Room 64, the Countess turned and showed the picture of John and his family to Callie. "What do you think Callie dear? Do you like your new _brother_?"

 **Present Day**

As Callie reached the main lobby, she stopped in her tracks when she heard two familiar voices coming from the front desk; along with a smell that she immediately recognized.

 _Blood. Fresh…human…blood._

Looking out from behind the staircase, she saw John and Iris. "Oh thank Jesus…that was exhausting" Iris mumbled with a tired shake of her head. "Every time I saw you I didn't know which John I was talking to. Some nights I'd be so temped to set you straight but…I'd look into your eyes, see the pain…didn't feel right for me to add to it."

"I wasn't ready."

With her focus now on John, Callie's eyes widened as she took in the paper bag he was carrying in his right hand; a paper bag with a decent amount of blood seeping through it. Callie edged out from behind the staircase as she took in the scene before her: A depressed, murderous and emotionally-unstable man carrying a paper bag containing a human body part into a public place.

The sight was horrific and yet not all that surprising to Callie. _Just when I thought I'd seen it all_ she thought to herself as she continued to listen in on the conversation between the two adults.

"Well, it sounds like you have no regrets?"

"None…except for Wren."

Callie hung her head in sorrow at the mention of her adopted sister.

"That wasn't on you John. Wren died because of Sally."

 _WHAT?!_

As Iris told John what she overheard Sally tell Wren years ago, Callie came to the same heartbreaking realization as John. "Wren was trying to protect me." With a sad sigh, Iris nodded. "Well I guess, in some twisted way we all were." Not wanting to hear anymore, Callie used her vampire speed to run up to her room; where she slammed the door shut and proceeded to scream.

"THAT STUPID, SELF-CENTERED, NO-GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, CARELESS, HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Overcome with emotion over the fact that Sally caused Wren's death, along with everything else that had happened over the past few months, Callie opened her mouth and unleashed a deafening scream; filled with all of the anguish, sorrow, anger and helplessness she had kept locked inside for the past five years.

It was so loud, it was heard by all of the inhabitants of the Hotel Cortez.


End file.
